Piece of Cake
Natalie’s outfit a shirt dress and sandals hairstyle: from a blast fairground Transcript Kat: that was the best feast ever! ana: Yeah, could’ve had more feek: Yeah, any more food for us? natalie: nah, sorry, but there is the last piece mike: the last piece? natalie: But Don’t you worry, there’s a quality entertainment show, courtesy of kidware zoe: yep, that’s us 9 Volt: Guys, are you hosting a cooking show? libby: yes! 18 Volt: good, Zoe And Libby, and Elliot And Matthew, all four of you are the hosts 9 volt: jordan, Hannah And Eva, your on zoe’s team, And Emma, Adam And Rhys, your on matthew’s team matthew: Yeah! Ashley: hold on a second, are you hosting a dumb show? red: come on ashley, everyone can do a show whenever they like it or love it mona: Guys, how about we go to wario’s house and make kidware’s Own show, but why? because everyone is going to see them (at the main hall) tony: camera lulu: check jimmy t: lights lulu: check Spitz: ingredients lulu: yep penny: yes emily: all set for the show natalie: ok, lets get to work! (Wario’s pals except for 9 volt and 18 volt, prepare the cooking show while singing) Wario’s pals: Oh, do you know the muffin man, The muffin man, the muffin man, Oh, do you know the muffin man, That lives on Drury Lane? Oh, yes, I know the muffin man, The muffin man, the muffin man, Oh, yes, I know the muffin man, That lives on Drury Lane. Tony: whoa, they’re singing a song Wario’s pals: (except 9 volt and 18 volt) Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, Baker's man, Bake me a cake As fast as you can; Prick it and pat it, And mark it with B, And put in the oven For Baby and me. For Baby and Me, For Baby and me, And there will be plenty for Baby and me. 18 volt: clear! The show is set tony: yes, the show is set natalie: couldn’t done it without you tony 9 Volt: Guys, are your aprons on ready? eva: just one minute! 18 volt: one minute? (the door knocks) 18 volt: who can that be? (the door opens to reveals some 10 year old children) Emily: welcome boys and girls mike: come on, take a seat for warioware’s famous show hosted by kidware 9 volt: now guys, i’m Giving you each a script, after mike introduces you guys, you get on stage, i'll count to 3 and then i want to hear everyone shout out THANK YOU FOR COMING!!!!! Ok? You think you can do that? Kidware: yes 9 volt 9 volt: good luck! 18 volt: nice overalls buddy, you got two small buns in your hair 9 volt: like it? 18 volt: um, yes (The show is set) Dribble: ok, we’re on set! spitz: ready for some kind of entertainment Dr crygor: Alright good luck everyone penny: and cue 9 volt 9 volt: ok! And We‘re live in 5, 4, 3, 2... (The on air sign lights up) Mike: Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, diamond city proudly present the Kidware cooking show! (children clapping and cheering) (cut to wario’s house) wario: hey lulu, the cooking show is on! Lulu: a show hosted by Kidware? Cool (Cut back to the main hall) Mike: Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together and welcome... Miss Libby Ansary, Mr Matthew Schmidt, Mr Elliot Crygor And Miss Zoe Jones! (the 10 year old Children cheer as Zoe, Elliot, Matthew and Libby enters the stage) Zoe, Libby, Matthew and Elliot: (entering the stage to warm up the crowd) thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Matthew: well that's the first row Zoe: Hi everybody! *laughs* Are you ready to have some fun? Oh you are? Great! Libby: i'll count to 3 and then i want to hear everyone shout out THANK YOU FOR COMING!!!!! Ready? 1 2 3 Children: THANK YOU FOR COMING!!!! Matthew: that was good, but let’s do it again, but a bit louder elliot: but this time, let’s all stand up and do it, everyone get off your chairs (the Children got off their chairs) Zoe, Elliot, Libby And Matthew: 1, 2, 3! Children: (louder) THANK YOU FOR COMING!!!! Zoe: Oh wow that was great! And loud! Matthew: before we start, let’s give a clap for our helpers to meet right now on me and Elliot’s team........ Rhys! Rhys: Hey everybody! Elliot: Adam! Adam: Hi! Matthew: Emma! Emma: Hey guys! Zoe: and on me and Libby’s team, Eva! Eva: Hi everybody! Libby: hannah! Hannah: Glad to be here! Zoe: Annnnnd Jordan! Jordan: Hi! Zoe: So, starting off is Matthew and Elliot’s team Matthew: thank you Zoe, now today, we’re gonna show you how to make warm Apple cider, you will need 1 green apple, 2 red apples, A little bit of sugar or honey if you prefer, some Lemon And A Cinnamon stick Elliot: first off you wash your hands, sing it with us now! Matthew, Elliot, Emma, Rhys And Adam: Wash, wash, wash, wash your hands To keep them nice and clean Wash, wash, wash, wash your hands To keep them nice and clean! Elliot: let’s start! Emma: now, The first thing we need to do is to wash our apples. (after washing the apples) Adam: next, With the help of your mum and dad, cut the apples up into small pieces. With mum or dad's help, put the apples into a juicer very carefully, and turn the juicer on. Remember to put on the lid! Emma: Pour the apple juice into cups or into a jar if you have one. If you like, you can add some sugar, but it‘s not essential. Rhys: Add lemon juice by squeezing a lemon into the mix. Emma: And because it's usually cold around Christmas time, it's a good idea to heat up our apple cider so that we can drink it when it is nice and warm. And that’s how you make Apple cider! (The Children are cheering) 9 volt: well done you guys Emma: And this one is for you enjoy your Apple cider 9 volt: thanks Zoe: hello people! Today, we’re gonna make some cookies together, you will need 1/2 cup of sugar, 1 stick of butter, 1 egg And 1 cup of flour Hannah: to start, Put one cup of flour into a bowl. Then, Add 1/2 cup of sugar and a stick of butter! Jordan: Then We’ll Add the egg to the mix and blend all the ingredients together until the mixture becomes like dough. Eva: Make a ball out of the dough and put it on the cutting board. Then using a rolling pin, flatten the dough and make a very thin layer. Libby: When the dough is thin enough (around 1cm in thickness) you can cut out different shapes: A fish, a butterfly, a bird… or anything you want! Zoe: Arrange them nicely on the baking tray and place them in the oven until they are golden brown and ready to eat. They smell divine, and that’s how you make them (Children cheer again) Zoe: Hey 9 volt, can you do this? 9 volt: ok? 18 volt: um, maybe i’ll Tell e, n and t (goes off) (9 volt goes up on stage) 9 volt: hey everybody, today i’ll Show how to make... um, what is it again libby: (whispers) some chocolate covered corn flakes 9 volt: ah, thanks libs, what you need is, 2 cups of corn flakes, 1 chocolate bar And not forgetting, 1 cup of water, so, Let us make a bath for the chocolate children: yay! (at the main hall entrance) 18 volt: um, have you seen my buddy? tony: can we tell him? Dr crygor: um, guys natalie: What is it? Mona: 9 volt’s doing a show, but you may wait, but please wait until he finishes tony: oh, ok natalie: we’ll wait after volty finishes (Cut back to the stage) 9 volt: What we will do is melt the chocolate using a hot water bath. Fill half with hot water. Now put a smaller pot inside the pot with water, and you have a bath for the chocolate. children: yay! 9 volt: (shushes the Children while angry) i’m Not finished yet! Now, break the chocolate into small pieces, and put them in the smaller pot. Mix the chocolate gently until it melts. 10 year old boy: mmm! Can I have one? 9 volt: no no no, this is for Kidware, not you, Now spread the corn flakes on a flat plate. Then Take a spoonful of chocolate and mix it with the corn flakes. 10 year old girl: that looks yummy, can we eat that? 9 volt: No, like I said, no, it’s for Kidware, not you, now where was I? Now take the chocolate and corn flakes and roll them into a ball using your hands. Then Arrange them nicely on the plate. And lastly, Put the plate in the fridge for half an hour. that’s how you make that (at the entrance main hall) 18 volt: so, everyone made a cooking show, but everybody could do that emily: sweet tony: whoa! natalie: harsh (Never ever gonna give you up plays) 18 volt: Baby, baby, baby, baby Uh Oh baby Oh baby (keep on) My baby (keep on doin' it) (Right on) mm-mm-mm (Right on doin' it) You got it together (baby, keep on) Oh, you got it together baby (right on) (Keep on doin' it) gotta get it baby, oh, gotta get it Mm-hmm (my, my, baby, keep on) I swear you got it together baby (keep on, keep on) Whatever, whatever Girl, I'll do it Forever and ever, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'll see you through it I've got to keep you pleased in every way I can Gonna give you all of me as much as you can stand Make love to you right now, that's all I want to do I know you need it, girl, and you know I need it, too 'Cause I found what the world is searching for Here, right here, my dear I don't have to look no more And all my days I've hoped and I've prayed For someone just like you Make me feel the way you do Never, never gonna give you up I'm never, ever gonna stop Not the way I feel about you Girl, I just can't live without you I'm never ever gonna quit 'cause Quittin' just ain't my shtick I'm gonna stay right here with you And do all the things you want me to Whatever you want Girl, you got it And whatever you need I don't want to see you without it You've given me much more than words could ever say And oh, my dear, I'll be right here until my dying day I don't know just how to say all the things I feel I just know that I love you so and it gives me such a thrill 'Cause I found what this world is searching for Here, right here, my dear I don't have to look no more And all my days I've hoped and I've prayed For someone just like you Make me feel the way you do I'm never, never gonna give you up I'm never, ever gonna stop Stop the way I feel about you Girl, I just can't live without you I'm never ever gonna quit 'cause Quittin' just ain't my shtick Gonna stay right here with you Do all the things you want me to Whoa, I'm never gonna give you up I'm never, ever gonna stop All the things I feel about you Girl, I just can't live without you I'm never ever gonna quit 'cause Quittin' just ain't my shtick (natalie started crying again) tony: Oh no, what’s wrong with her (Back at the main hall) Eva: man, Everything is cool enough 9 Volt: Don’t get us wrong, there’s one thing we’ll be making, which will be us, together Jordan: and guess what, let’s rock and roll! Eva: so, for white hot chocolate, you will need 1 bar of white chocolate 9 volt: uh huh Jordan: 1 cup of milk, check Emma: A little bit of cocoa powder, check Adam: and lastly, White chocolate chips, check Hannah: Don’t forget the whipped creams and marshmallows Zoe: let’s do this! 18 volt: you two can go now 9 volt: ok! (Clears throat) Pour the cup of milk into a pot, so, please, ask your mum or dad for help with this because the milk will be getting hot. Emma: Cool one kid, now, When the milk is hot, pour it back into the cup. Again, ask mum or dad for help with this part. 9 volt: yes, ask mum or dad for help Rhys: your right kiddo Jordan: Now, Take a bar of white chocolate and then break the chocolate into small pieces. (Breaks the chocolate) Eva: Take the pieces of chocolate and put them in the cup. Then, Mix the milk with the chocolate nice and slowly so that you don’t spill the milk. So, Make sure you mix it very well so that the chocolate melts inside the hot milk. Hannah: If you like, you can add cocoa powder to the cup. Cocoa powder makes the hot chocolate brown. Also, You can add marshmallows if you’d like and white chocolate chips as well. 9 volt: Don’t forget that the hot chocolate is too hot to drink, so, wait a few minutes before drinking. (Few Minutes later) Matthew: bingo! Elliot: yeah, we’re having a lot of fun 9 volt: especially this (Old School Music starts up) 9 volt: A cup of white milk, we’ll heat up in a pot, And then we pour it in a cup, when it’s very nice and hot. Jordan: And of course We only do this with the help of your mum or dad, And now some chocolate we break into cubes, (with eva) and then we‘ll add! 9 volt: What a tasty treat, For every girl and every boy, I can’t wait until it’s ready, You will all enjoy! Brown or white It’s up to you, Whatever you choose, I can’t wait until it’s ready, You will all enjoy! Hannah: Now that we’ve added our chocolate, To our hot milk, Zoe: It’s time for mixing, So the chocolate will sink! Adam And Rhys: You can add some cocoa powder, If you’d like it to be brown 9 volt: And now it’s ready, Let’s sing one more round! 9 volt and Kidware: What a tasty treat, For every girl and every boy, I can’t wait until it’s ready, You will all enjoy! Brown or white It’s up to you, Whatever you choose, I can’t wait until it’s ready, You will all enjoy! What a tasty treat, For every girl and every boy, I can’t wait until it’s ready, You will all enjoy! Brown or white It’s up to you, Whatever you choose, I can’t wait until it’s ready 9 volt: Let’s sit down and enjoy! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes